With the continued growth and availability of consumer electronic devices on the market, consumers have accumulated a variety of such devices many of which require power adapters or connectors to a power source. These devices include laptop computers, handheld devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular telephones, digital cameras, audio recorders, Compact Disc (CD) players, MP3 players and portable digital video disc (DVD) players. Each device may be of varying form factor and power consumption requirements. As such, there are designated power adapters which may be used to properly supply power to each device. However, often the respective power adapters are very similar in appearance. Because many electronic devices are used by consumers who are unaware of the power consumption requirements for the particular device they seek to operate, the ability to physically connect a device to an incompatible power source may be problematic and have undesirable consequences. For example, if a consumer connects a device to a source that is incapable of delivering sufficient power to the device, the device will not work leaving the user to question the integrity of the device and/or the power source.